


Omegaverse Week—Starkerfestivals

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [26]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Peter Parker, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Fighting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Rimming, Secret Identity, Underage Sex, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Dec 14 | Day 1: Heat / RutsDec 15 | Day 2: Secret IdentityDec 16 | Day 3: NestingDec 17 | Day 4: Jealousy / CompetitonDec 18 | Day 5: MatesDec 19 | Day 6: PresentingDec 20 | Day 7: Courting*All chapters are in different universes unless otherwise stated.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 61
Kudos: 321
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	1. In Heat/Rut

**Author's Note:**

> I will update tags as I go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat/rut. 
> 
> Tony is in heat. Alphas are assholes who never care about omega’s pleasure. 
> 
> Or, that’s what Tony thought anyway. Before Peter came along and proved him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:
> 
> Bottom/omega Tony, rimming.

Tony whimpers, and he honestly kinda hates himself for making such a pathetic noise, but it isn’t like he can help it.

He considers his options. He can try—and inevitably fail—to please himself with toys. The thing about heats though, is that a real life person is usually needed to help him not want to explode.

He can try finding a willing omega or beta to distract him. It’s never as good as a knot, but it’s pretty damn good. Plus, he doesn’t feel sore and guilty after.

He could find a willing alpha...except alphas really do suck. They only care about their own knot, their own pleasure. Even in heat, an omega doesn’t take priority over the alpha’s instincts to breed.

No, he hates alphas in bed. He could get a trained one, a service, where they specialize in omega pleasure... but Tony has always been against that sort of thing. Why should he pay someone to do something that everyone else would be willing to do for free?

He grumbles and makes his way to the lab. He’s debating between an unsatisfactory day with toys and finding a pretty omega to fuck when he, quite literally, stumbles into his solution.

“Mr. Stark! I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Tony looks up, seeing the young alpha. Peter Parker. His protege, mentee, spider-baby, and guilty crush.

“It’s okay kiddo,” the omega responds. “I’m distracted too...”

Peter smiles, and he looks so young and happy. “What’s up Mr. Stark? What are you doing? You smell a bit weird, are you sick?” He leans in and sniffs Tony’s scent gland on his neck.

Tony shivers at that, a new wave of slick, embarrassingly, leaking out of his hole. “Um... kinda? It’s just my heat, kid. No big deal.”

Peter blushes and stands back. “Oh. I’m sorry!” He exclaims, assuming he crossed a line. “Do you need help? Is there anything I can do for you? Do you want some water? I bet you’re thirsty. And hungry too! Do you have food? Why are you going to the lab, you should be in bed!” The alpha goes into fussing mode, instincts screaming at him to help the omega.

The older man sighs, rubbing over his eyebrow. “I’m fine, Peter. Really. I just need a distraction...”

Peter frowns. “Distraction? Aren’t you supposed to have someone help you through these things? I heard it’s awfully painful...”

Tony shrugs. “I don’t want some knot head who only cares about his own pleasure. I’m fine, really—“

Peter tsks and starts herding—yes, _herding_! What the absolute—Tony back into the elevator. “I’ll take care of you, Mr. Stark. You must have had some really shitty alphas take care of you before. They aren’t supposed to do that!”

Tony looks at him, scandalized. “What?!”

Peter nods. “Yeah. I was taught that when an omega is in heat, it’s the alpha’s job to make them feel safe, cared for, and satisfied. I didn’t really learn what the satisfied part meant until I was a teenager... but now I know! And college taught me a lot too, Mr. Stark, I picked up a few things. I think I’ll be able to help you!”

Tony is more confused than anything, but he’s also excited. Sure, he would rather mate with the kid than use him to get through his heat, but a blessing is a blessing, right? Beggars can’t be choosers.

“Okay... I doubt you’ll be any better though, kid. I’ve slept with some pretty good alphas, I think they would know what they’re doing.”

Peter leads Tony to the bed, and starts to carefully strip him. “Sure. They’re all old school though, Mr. Stark. Old enough I bet they vote against omega rights every chance they get. It’s a new age now, alphas can’t be such assholes and get away with it anymore.”

Tony rolls his eyes, unconvinced. “Whatever.” He gets on his hands and knees, leaning down so his face is in the pillows. Presenting. “Go ahead kid, whenever you’re ready.”

Peter licks his lips, before joining the omega on the bed. He leans down and licks a long stripe, from the back of Tony’s balls up to the base of his spine.

Tony yells out, getting back on his hands. “What was that?!”

Peter giggles and kisses Tony’s asscheek. “My tongue. I’m gonna eat you out, okay? I’ll make your hole so wet and ready, you’ll love it.”

Tony huffs and lays back down. “Why would you wanna do that? Just stick your dick in me, and—ohhhh!” He moans and bites the pillow.

Peter starts licking his hole like an ice cream, long flat stripes gathering up the wetness Tony is making. It feels like absolute heaven, and he wonders why no one else has ever done this to him before.

“F-fuck kid, that feels—oh my god you—oh god, please!” He whines.

Peter grins and dips his tongue inside, slow at first, giving Tony’s rim time to adjust. Not that Tony needs it—he’s in heat, he could take anything right now.

Peter moves back to nibble along the rim, before sucking and pulling off with a pop, licking up the hole once more. “Mr. Stark, you taste so good. And your sounds...”

Tony moans, pushing his ass back in hopes of more or that feeling. “Don’t stop. Need it.”

Peter laughs fondly, before dipping his tongue back inside. He starts to move his tongue in and out happily, moaning at the way Tony’s rim flutters and squeezes his tongue.

Tony sobs in pleasure. He’s getting fucked by a tongue. Tongue fucked. It feels so good, and Tony has never cum without stimulation on his cock too but god dammit he thinks this might be the first.

Peter pushes his tongue in deep, and wraps his lips around the pucker and sucks hard, moving his tongue around.

Tony cries out and shoots his omega load all over the bedsheets, hole spasming around Peter’s tongue.

Peter pulls back after Tony is done, grinning down at him. “Was that okay?” He asks.

Tony groans and feels his limbs go limp. “Fuck,” he says smartly.

Peter laughs and pulls away, touching himself through his pants. “Okay, I’ll give you my knot now if you want. I guess I—“

Tony glares up at him. “No!” He says. “Do that again. With your tongue. I want more of that.”

Peter’s eyebrows shoot up, but he grins and nods. “Sure thing, Mr. Stark,” he says, getting back on the bed.

It’s going to be a long week.


	2. Secret Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s most guarded secret isn’t even that he’s Spider-Man, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: secret identity, technically dub con? Smut, underage, omegaverse, omega Peter.

Peter has two secrets that he holds close to his heart, that no one knows, not even May.

1) He is spider-man. He was bitten a few months ago, and he’s been fighting as a man in a spider themed suit ever since.

2) He isn’t actually a beta. He’s an omega. But male omega’s are rare and inferior, so he takes suppressants to smell and appear like a beta.

These secrets are things that he will never ever share, and that would ruin his life if anyone ever found out.

Which is why when he went to Germany the first time with Tony, he was terrified.

But the fight went well. He got to know Tony better, got to hang out with him while staying behind the mask.

And he’s sure his secrets are safe, because Tony Stark would not be kissing him if he knew who Peter was.

Peter pulls away, gasping and jaw dropped. He had had his mask pulled up to eat. “Mr. Stark...”

Tony laughs and leans in close again. “The fact that I have no idea who you are is hot as fuck.”

Peter shivers. “But... you don’t know anything about me—“

Tony nods. “Exactly. You could be my arch nemesis for all I know. It’s _hot_.” He kisses down Peter’s neck. “Are you okay with that?”

Peter moans softly. This is terrible. He isn’t 17 yet, he isn’t legal yet. Tony doesn’t know he isn’t legal yet.

...but he didn’t _ask_ , did he? So really, it’s his fault.

Peter nods, pulling back and peeling off his suit but leaving his mask on.

Tony hums and immediately takes Peter’s dick I to his hand, stroking it.

For an omega, Peter’s dick is pretty big. It’s 5 inches; perfect for a beta.

Peter moans loudly, bucking into the alpha’s touch. “W-what are you gonna do?” He asks.

Tony hums. “I’m gonna take your cock in my mouth, and you’re gonna pull my hair while I do it. Okay?”

Peter nods, watching Tony fall to his knees. “What about you?” He asks.

Tony smirks and kisses Peter’s tip. “I don’t want you to take care of me. I only want to suck you off, and you pull my hair. Okay? Maybe talk about how dangerous it is sucking off someone I don’t know, if you’re any good at dirty talk.”

Peter blushes and pulls Tony’s hair, watching as the older man moans and takes Peter into his mouth.

“You’re a nasty little slut, aren’t you Mr. Stark?” He whispers. Where the hell did that come from! He doesn’t know, but he’s really enjoying this.

Tony moans and takes Peter deeper, enjoying the words and the tugs to his hair.

Peter whimpers and bucks his hips up accidentally. “Oh... you’re really good at that!” Peter says, panting a bit. “Bet it’s ‘cause of all the practice, huh? Dirty little alpha slut, sucking any cock put in front of your face, huh?”

Tony chokes a bit, but closes his eyes and lets Peter use his mouth as he pleases.

“I could be anyone,” Peter mumbles, moving Tony by the hair on his cock. “I could be a criminal, a murderer, a rapist. I could be anyone; but you still fell on your knees and sucked my cock.”

Tony grinds his hand into his cock, moaning louder for Peter.

Peter grins, speeding up Tony’s hand. “I could be a minor,” Peter whispers. “You could be sucking little boy dick, and you wouldn’t know. You have no idea.”

Tony grips Peter’s thighs in a Vice grip. That’s a little too far in his opinion, but he wanted to feel the danger of this situation, so he lets it slide.

“I could be anyone,” Peter repeats, bucking his hips up. “I could—“ he moans and pulls out, spurting his cum all over Tony’s face. The alpha looks so pretty covered in omega cum.

Not that he knows.

Tony licks his lips, grinning at Peter brightly. “Thanks, kid. I needed that.”

Peter laughs and lays back, feeling utterly satisfied. “Thank _you_ , man, I didn’t even really do anything.”

Tony grabs a tissue and wipes his face, laughing with Peter. “I really wanna Fuck you after that little show.”

Peter stiffens. “We don’t have condoms.”

Tony shrugs. “Not like you can get pregnant. And I’m clean—I get tested regularly. Not that your freaky super healing wouldn’t be able to fix it anyway.

Peter blushes again. He really wants the alpha’s dick inside of him... but Peter _can_ get pregnant. Which makes this a very bad idea.

He turns over, on his hands and knees. He’ll blame his omegan looseness on not being a virgin. “Okay. Fuck me. Grab the lube.”

He’s glad omegas only leak slick when they’re in heat. He’s glad he isn’t in heat.

Tony grins and grabs the lube, dropping his pants to the floor and climbing on the bed behind him. “God, you were quite the find weren’t you?”

Peter blushes when the first finger enters him. It goes in easy, his hole opening to the intrusion because of biology.

Tony groans at that. “You’re a slut too,” he says, slapping Peter’s ass. It makes the younger man whine, but he doesn’t pull away. “So open and easy for me.” He pushes a second and third in too fast, but Peter only moans louder and pushes back into the touch.

Tony grins and pulls his fingers out, lubing up his cock and pressing in slowly.

Peter gasps and moans, cock hard again already. It’s fucking awesome, and he gets lost in it.

Too lost in it.

Before he knows it, he feels Tony finishing inside of him. He didn’t tell Tony to pull out.

Oh fuck.

Tony lays over him, panting heavily. “Fuck baby, that was good.”

Peter is fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if the ending is really bad. Something happened to me in between the start and finish of this chapter, and that’s why.


	3. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of yesterday’s chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: m-preg, mild angst happy and fluffy ending.

Telling Tony Stark he was pregnant with his baby was the worst experience of his life.

Imagine a random 15 year old omega coming up to you and saying they’re pregnant with your pups. You would laugh it off.

However, all Peter had to do to prove it was show Tony his suit. Do a flip. Web Tony’s hand to the doorknob so he couldn’t escape without talking about it.

“I’m going to go to jail!” Tony yells, trying to pull the webbing off. He knows it’s useless to do that, though. He ran Spider-man’s... _Peter’s_ webbing through the works to find out what it’s made of.

Peter shakes his head. “No! No, because you can say you and Spider-Man are having a baby! No one knows who spider-man is, not even my aunt! I won’t tell anyone alpha, I swear.”

Tony groans and slams his head into the door. “I can’t believe you lied to me!”

Peter scratches the back of his head. “You didn’t ask, Mr. Stark...” he says honestly. “And I did say I could be a little boy...”

Tony feels sick. “Oh my god. I’m a predator. A groomer. I’m—“

“Someone who thought you were sleeping with a consenting adult!” Peter says. “You didn’t look for a 15 year old, you didn’t mold me or prime me to sleep with you.”

Tony looks over his shoulder at Peter. “I guess that’s true...”

Peter nods, feeling like he’s getting somewhere. “Besides, technically speaking, I could 100% punt you through that wall no problem. I could stop you if I wanted you to stop.”

“But what about—“

“I was doing just fine _before_ you asked me to help you fight. You were offering me better tech, better skills. Nothing I couldn’t get on my own if I worked for it.” Peter steps closer. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Other than not asking my age... but I should have told you. And I should have told you I could get pregnant...”

Right. He’s pregnant.

“Okay...” Tony says, and is happy when Peter lets him out of the webbing. “Okay. So... what are we thinking? Abortion?”

Peter shakes his head, blushing a bit. “I... I know it’s stupid because I’m so young and I have no money and I’m like, the worst person to ever become a biological parent, but... but I really...I want to keep it.”

Tony’s jaw drops. “You-“

“I’m keeping it with or without you in the baby’s life. I can do it on my own, I can get a few jobs. I grew up poor, it’s not all that bad.

Tony grabs Peter by the arms. “Sweetheart, if you’re having my baby, I’m going to raise it. You’re moving in with me, and I’m taking care of you both. I’m not... the only thing worse than a bad father is no father. I want to be in Its life.”

~

So now Peter is here, 7 months pregnant, very fat, and very happy.

He has a fake birth certificate that puts him at 24 years old, he’s stopped taking suppressants, and he spends all his time in the penthouse.

Tony has been so perfect this entire time... spoiling the hell out of Peter, helping with symptoms, cuddling and sleeping with him.

Fucking him until he cries.

Everything Peter could have ever wanted, he gets immediately and without complaint.

Right now though, something is upsetting him. It’s a mixture of things; the fact he hasn’t been out as Spider-Man in months, the fact that Tony isn’t here right now, and the fact that he is massively pregnant and his hormones are fucked.

All of those things combined are making him fuss and cry quietly.

He moves about the house, gathering pillows and blankets as he goes. He sets up a nest in the master bedroom. It smells like Tony in there.

Once he things it’s soft enough, he goes into the kitchen and grabs loads of water bottles and snacks.

When that doesn’t make him feel better, he raids Tony’s closet and steals several shirts from the hamper, adding them to his collection on the bed.

He sobs when he climbs inside and it still isnt enough. Something is just... incomplete!

He crawls back out and grabs Tony’s cologne, spritzing it over the bed. He closes his eyes and whimpers. No, still not enough.

He grabs a heating pad and pushes it under the blankets, turning so he can pretend that Tony is spooning him.

He’s about to give up, when he hears the elevator ding, signifying Tony is home.

“Alpha!” Peter cries out, and he sounds pathetic.

Tony comes running, eyes wide. He relaxes a bit when he sees the nest.

“Ah, I see. We’ve started the nesting phase, haven’t we?” He sheds his suit jacket, and takes off his shoes.

Peter whimpers and nods. “Please alpha, need you. Isn’t enough.”

Tony coos and walks over, carefully sliding into the nest so as not to break it.

Peter clings to him, nuzzling him and sniffing heavily. “Alpha, alpha...” he says softly.

Tony coos again, holding Peter and shushing him softly. “I’m here kid. I’m right here. I got you. You’re so brave and strong Peter, carrying my baby for me. So perfect.” He noses under Peter’s jaw.

Peter slowly starts to calm down, relaxing a bit. “I missed you,” Peter mumbles softly.

Tony smiles and kisses Peter on the lips softly. “I missed you too, baby. Thank you for the lovely nest Pete, I can tell you worked really hard on it.”

Peter blushes and hides his face in Tony’s neck. “Thank you, Tony,” he whispers. He cuddles closer, hand on his big belly. “Baby says thank you too.”

Tony laughs and rubs his own hand over Peter’s belly. “Did you help your Oma make the nest, little one?” He asks softly. He laughs when he feels movement; the baby always moves when he hears Tony’s voice. “I see. You did a great job, baby.”

Peter grins, looking at Tony like he hung the sun in the sky. “I love you, Tony,” he whispers. The first time he’s said it.

Tony is shocked for a moment, before he leans down and kisses Peter’s lips. “I love you too,” he says, like he’s surprised he’s telling the truth.

Peter grins into the kiss, snuggling closer. He’s so happy that everything led to this.


	4. Jealousy/Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this universe, an alpha has to court an omega, win the omega over. If another alpha is interested in the omega you’re courting, you have to fight for the omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: a more animalistic approach to a/b/o universe, mild fighting, happy ending.

Peter has shot down every single alpha he didn’t want so far. This is because he wants Tony, and he doesn’t want Tony to fight over him.

The older alpha has been courting him for months now, giving him gifts and hugging Peter and snuggling him. Nosing at his scent gland, rubbing his hand over Peter’s arm to scent him.

But... Tony hasn’t made a move to finish the deal. He hasn’t done the old fashioned way of taking Peter’s acceptance and mounting him. And he hasn’t done the modern way of just fucking asking Peter to be his mate.

Peter has made it, in his opinion, very clear that he’s interested in being Tony’s mate. He steals Tony’s shirts to wear. He scents him back. He accepts every gift, returns every touch, exposes his scent gland so Tony knows.

But no move has been made.

Peter is starting to give up hope. Maybe this was all a game to the alpha. He wanted to tease Peter, lead him on, but not commit.

So...

When Harry Orborn gave Peter a rose, a box of chocolates, and one of his shirts? Peter accepted them.

Now he’s being officially courted by two alphas. Woah.

~

At first, Tony didn’t notice.

Sure, Peter had a flower and chocolates he didn’t have before. So what? That isn’t a big deal.

And when Peter started to sneak off, Tony didn’t think much of that either. The kid is spider-man, he’s got stuff to do.

Tony only noticed when Peter came to the tower having been scented by another alpha.

A much younger, very prominent, opposing industry owning, handsome alpha.

“Peter,” Tony asks softly when he smells the scent on the boy. “Why are you scenting other alphas?”

Peter hums, holding his newest gift from Harry to his chest. “You haven’t mated me. I’m allowed to be courted by as many alphas as I want until I choose one or there’s only one left and they mate me.” He shrugs, but his smile is evil. “So if you won’t mate me, why shouldn’t I let other alphas court me? I’m a young omega, after all.”

Tony’s jaw clenches. “What makes you think I don’t want to mate you?!”

Peter hums and holds the gift closer to his chest. “It’s been months, Tony. Months where you were the only alpha courting me. Months where you could have asked me to be your mate, or you could have just taken me if you wanted to be old school. But you didn’t. So now I’m perusing other options.”

Tony wants to growl. Wants to force Peter against the wall and take him there. But that’s against the rules; you’re only allowed to do that if the omega dismisses all over courters, or you fight the other courters and display dominance.

“Turn him away,” Tony asks. “I’m sorry I took so long, I just wanted to make sure that you actually thought about what it meant to be with me.”

Peter quirks a brow. “Hm. No, I don’t think I will.” He grins and starts to walk past him. “Maybe I like being courted by another alpha. Maybe I like Harry more than you now. Maybe—“

“Set up the fight,” Tony growls, stalking closer to Peter. “Set it up. Please.”

Peter grins, cockily. The omega controls these fights. Fighting without the omega’s permission is a punishable crime with jail time. And Peter knows this. He knows he has both alphas in the palm of his hand.

“Okay,” Peter says softly. “But there’s going to be loads of rules. Maybe I don’t want you to win.”

Tony growls louder, backing Peter into the wall. “Don’t joke about that,” Tony whispers into Peter’s ear. He rubs his neck over Peter’s, scenting him heavily. He rubs his arms over everywhere that smells like Harry, covering the other alpha’s scent.

Peter purrs softly, giving away his nonchalant mask. He _does_ want Tony to win. “I’ll set it up,” Peter whispers back.

~

Peter smiles, sitting in his designated chair. He’s wearing sweats and a loose tee-shirt, and absolutely nothing else. He knows he’s being a tease. He doesn’t care.

“You can begin the discussion period, if you want.”

He watches as the alpha’s turn to each other. This is the boring part. By law, you have to give the alphas a chance to intimidate each other, or give them a chance to back down.

Tony looks at Harry, grinning darkly. “I’m an Avenger, kid. You should back down. You’ll get hurt.”

Harry grins and cracks his neck. “I’ll take my chances, old man.”

Peter hums and leans back in his chair. “Rules, then. No fatal blows, no teeth, no groin hits. No armor Tony—“ he sees Tony start to panic, and Peter grins. That’s a challenge for him. “—No gouging of eyes, no aiming for the arc reactor Harry.”

Both alphas glare at each other, but Peter ignores that. “Do you consent to these conditions?” Peter asks the mandatory phrase.

“I do,” Tony says, crouching into position.

“I do as well,” Harry says, grinning and crouching as well.

“And last chance to back out?” Peter offers. When he gets no response, he shrugs, leaning forward in his chair to watch. “Fight!”

~

Harry wastes no time, lunging at Tony and trying to knock him down. However, Tony expected this.

Tony dodges, watching the boy attack the dirt. He laughs at him, before kicking his stomach.

Harry groans and grabs Tony’s foot, slamming him down to the ground.

Tony hisses in pain, but gets up again pretty fast. He punches Harry’s arm, dodges a hit to the shoulder. He claws Harry’s shoulder, drawing blood. The other alpha hisses, punching Tony’s cheek.

Tony groans in pain, and decides that’s enough pain for one day.

He kicks the boy’s feet out from under him, and pins him immediately. He twists his arm behind his back, almost enough to dislocate.

“Ah!” Harry cries out. He tries to kick himself free, but Tony pulls tighter on the arm in punishment. Harry cries out again, and taps the dirt. “I give up! Stop!”

Peter grins and stands up, clapping his hands excitedly. “Tony wins!” He says happily. “You’re dismissed, Harry.”

Harry sulks on the ground, while Tony walks closer to claim his prize. He starts by kissing Peter, rough and dirty.

Peter pulls back and hums. “Well? Are you going to ask me?”

Tony snickers and turns Peter around, ripping his pants off. “Call me old fashioned.”

Peter shivers, looking over his shoulder with lust. “Yeah, okay.”


	5. Day Five—Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smut part of yesterday’s fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: semi-public sex, omegaverse, mating.

Tony wastes no time after getting Peter’s consent. He sheds his own clothes, and mounts Peter like a horny animal.

Peter cries out, a mixture of pleasure and pain both. It hurts being speared open on Tony’s thick, long alpha cock. Especially considering he’s a virgin.

But _oh,_ does it also feel so fucking good. The sharp pain quickly turns to overwhelming pressure, which turns to blunt pleasure that sets all of Peter on fire.

In the back of his mind, he hears Harry grumbling as he leaves. He doesn’t care.

Tony grunts above him, hips snapping loudly against Peter’s. “So fucking tight. So good for me, my perfect little omega.”

Peter whines, spreading his legs even more for the alpha. “Please!” He whines.

“Please what, omega? Just ask me baby, I’ll give it to you.” He punches his hips harder, driving his cock even deeper inside of Peter. “Anything you want, anything at all; I’ll give it to you. You’ll never want for anything ever again.”

Peter sobs, pushing his head to one side so his scent gland is exposed. “Want you to mate me, alpha. Gimme your mark alpha, make me yours.”

Tony growls, animalistic. He buries his cock as deep inside of Peter as he can, knot popping and locking them together.

He leans down, biting down as hard as he can on Peter’s scent gland. He hears the omega cry out, feels him clench sporadically around his knot.

Tony howls in pleasure, pulling off Peter’s neck and licking the wound soothingly. “Good omega. So perfect, thank you. Thank you for choosing me baby, thank you thank you~”

Peter purrs softly, fucked into a blissful haze. “Mmm... alpha...”

Tony grins, nuzzles his new omega. “I love you, baby boy,” he whispers.

Peter smiles dopily, looking over his shoulder at Tony. “I love you too alpha.”

Tony hums and rubs Peter’s side and stomach. “I can’t wait to fill you up with my pups,” he whispers.

Peter grins, suddenly getting his energy back. “Yeah? You better get started then alpha. Gimme them babies.”

Tony growls softly, cock already hardening without his knot deflating. “Oh, fuck.”


	6. Presenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has been so excited to present as an omega. Tony said once he presents, he’ll date Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: disappointing moments, mild angst, mild thoughts of self hatred, angst with a happy ending.

Peter grins and bounces on the heals of his feet. “Today is the day!” He says excitedly to May.

May looks up and grins. “Today is the day,” she agrees. “Your appointment is at 1. Do you want me or Tony to take you?”

Peter grins and rubs his hands. “You. I wanna surprise Tony.” That’s how it’s supposed to be... omegas are supposed to present around 15 or 16, and Peter is 18 already. He’s impatient.

So, he asked May to set up an inducing presentation appointment with the doctor.

Tony refused to date Peter, because he hadn’t presented yet. Even though Peter turned legal to fuck last year, and then a legal adult a few months ago.

So Peter go tired of waiting. He’s obviously going to be an omega; he’s naturally caring, nurturing, submissive. He just needs to fucking present.

~

“Why isn’t it working?” He asks the doctor. He already knows the answer, though.

The doctor bites his lip. “Well... we could do some blood work. To make sure. But... it’s most likely you’re a beta, Mr. Parker.”

May looks at the doctor, and back to Peter. “We want to make sure,” she says softly. She knows how disappointing this will be for Peter.

It doesn’t matter, though. The results concluded what the lack of heat already told them. Peter is a beta. He isn’t an omega.

~

Peter has been laying in his bed, wallowing, for the past three days. He knows May is worried, but he can’t make himself care.

Tony will never date him, now. Peter had gotten his hopes up, had really thought... had really thought Tony would date him.

He had fallen in love with Tony. Had let himself get comfortable, feel cherished and wanted.

All of that went away when Peter didn’t present as an omega. No alpha will ever want him. Especially not _THE_ Tony Stark.

You can’t knock up a male beta. Peter doesn’t have any eggs, no place for grow a baby even if he did.

Tony is only getting older. He’d want babies soon. He even talked about what Peter and Tony’s babies would look like, how smart they would be. How beautiful.

Peter cries, clutching his chest in sorrow for the beautiful, smart, perfect babies he’ll never have with Tony. He cries for the love he’s just lost. For the wedding he’ll never have. For the heats he’ll never experience, the ruts he’ll never help Tony through, the life they’ll never have together.

He cries when he thinks about the mystery omega Tony _will_ mate. How pretty they’ll be, how smart, how perfect. How they’ll be everything Peter never was.

How happy Tony will be. All without Peter even a part of his life anymore.

Peter cries, and wishes he were dead.

~

Of course, Tony came to check on Peter. It had been over a week, and no texts or calls or visits made him very worried.

Peter startles when the door opens all the same. “M-Mr. Stark?” He whispers.

Tony smiles sadly and goes over to the boy. “Pete? What’s wrong, what’s got you so sad?” He pets Peter’s hair.

Peter, instead of answering, whimpers and enjoys the touch. Probably the last touch he’ll ever have from Tony.

“Kiss me,” he whispers. He’s practically begging, tears streaming down his face. “Please kiss me!”

Tony coos and kisses Peter’s hair; so close yet so far to where the beta really wants it. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Peter whimpers and shakes his head. He taps his lips with his fingers. “Kiss me! Kiss me on the lips, please kiss me.”

Tony shakes his head. “No baby, not until you present. You know that.”

Peter deflates, not even having the energy to sob. He knew it. He _knew_ it. He’s never going to get Tony’s kiss. “I already did present,” Peter whispers.

Tony blinks in confusion. “No baby, you’d be in heat, you would smell—“

“I presented as a beta,” Peter says, a sobless year streaming down his face.

Tony blinks in confusion, but a grin slowly starts to form on his face. “You’ve presented already?” He asks, pulling away from Peter.

Peter whimpers at the loss of Tony pulling away. He knew it would happen, but it still hurts. “I’m sorry, he sobs. “I’m so—“

Peter gasps as Tony leans down to kiss him. Peter blinks his eyes open in confusion, but he quickly wraps his arms around Tony’s neck. The kiss is soft, passionate, calming. It’s everything Peter ever wanted.

Tony pulls away, grinning. “Baby boy, I said you had to present. I never said anything about you being one designation or the other.”

Peter blinks in confusion. “What?”

Tony laughs and kisses Peter again. “I don’t care you’re a beta. I just wanted to wait until you presented, so your body was ready.” He kisses Peter again.

Peter blinks rapidly, being the one to pull away this time. “Wait what?” He whispers.

Tony nods. “Yeah. I don’t care you’re a beta. That’s fine. I still want to date you.”

Peter slowly starts to smile, and he attacks Tony with a passionate kiss. “I love you!” He whispers.

Tony grins and kisses him back, holding him in his lap. “I love you too, kid. It’s okay. C’mon, let’s go talk to your aunt...”


	7. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alpha Peter wants to court omega Tony. Except there’s one problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff to end off the event! Sorry it’s short!

Tony looks up, smiling at the alpha in front of him. “What are you doing?” He asks fondly.

Peter smiles and sets Tony’s coffee and donuts down on the lab table in front of them. “I’m courting you!” He says happily.

Tony shakes his head fondly. “Sweetheart... you—you’re supposed to...” he laughs. “No, baby.”

Peter pouts and leans over, scenting the older omega. “Yes! I’ve never gotten to court anyone before.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I’m too old to be courted, not to mention-“

Peter whines. “I’m going to court you until you say yes!” He says childishly.

Tony sighs, but can’t stop his fond smile. “Sweetheart. We’re married. We have three kids. I already said yes.”

Peter pouts even more. “Yeah, but I never courted you like a normal alpha would!”

Tony grins and pulls the alpha into his lap. “That’s because I was too busy putting out already.”

Peter gasps. “That’s no excuse for me to slack in courting you!”

Tony shakes his head. “I forgive you, and I accept your courtship,” he teases.

Peter purrs happily and kisses Tony softly. “I love you, Tony.”

Tony kisses him again back. “I love you too.”


End file.
